Park
by anny385
Summary: Abby, McGee and Ziva take a walk in the park and find Tony. Redone with quotations. Author's note up too.


Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters dont belong to me they belong to CBS and their owners and dont belong to me. Please dont sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of quotations. It had them when I wrote it, but I guess somehow took them off. I had to do them on here because when I uploaded it again it did the same thing.

He sits there on the bench watching the water lap at the shore of the pond. He watched as the kids and parents play by the water and feed the ducks that were there. He watched the parents talk to their children, hug them and give them attention. He put his elbows on his legs and held his head in his hands. McGee, Abby and Ziva were walking in the park and stopped as they observed Tony at the bench watching the families. He didnt see them because he was watching the families. He wished that when he was growing up that his parents were like these childrens parents, but they werent and never would be. They had disowned him and disinherited him. Things did not go well for little Anthony DiNozzo when he was growing up. You might think that because he came from money that everything was all right, but they werent. His father was powerful and wealthy and could pay anyone off, or make sure they got fired. Someone would notice a new bruise on his face and would say something and that person would either disappear, or come into a small amount of money and take off. More often than not if he wasnt hit he would be left alone and he also hated that too. Sometimes he would be mischievous just to make sure that his father notice him, but that always was a bad idea, but at least he noticed him.

McGee, Abby and Ziva stood there watching Tony.

"I wonder what hes thinking about?"

"Probably nothing" -Replied Ziva

"I think hes wishing that his parents were like these childrens parents. I dont think he had an easy time growing up. Said Abby as she was watching Tonys face.

"How could he not? I mean he came from money." Replied Ziva

"Money is not everything. I think he was abused and ignored as a child. I think he was verbally abused too." Abby said as she tilted her head.

"What makes you think that, Abby?" Asked McGee.

"You know how I love to hug everyone? When he came to work with Gibbs I hugged him and he didn't know what to do about it. He kind of flinched like I was going to hit him, or something. There are also some things he said about his family with me."

"He said some things to me too, but you know Tony. You hardly ever know what he says is real." McGee thought of that time when they were both in the car and it was Halloween. "You know Abby, I think you are right. I remember something. Remember when it was Halloween. He was talking about when he was a child and how he used his fathers snowsuit for an astronaut costume and when he got home his father gave him a spanking and he said he couldn't sit for a week. He also said good times. Why would someone say that? I mean I know I wouldn't have said that. I would have said it hurt and not laugh it off like he did. I wouldn't know thought because I never got hit. That and when we were at that amusement park. I remember him saying that his father left him in the hotel room for two days before he was missed. The only reason why he knew that he was missing was because of the hotel bill."

"I would believe that, McGee. I never got hit either." Replied Abby. "What about you, Ziva?"

"No, I never got hit." She replied her gaze still on Tony. "Should we go over to him?"

"Sure." Replied Abby as they took off towards Tony.

"Hey, Tony."

Tony blinked and looked up as McGee, Abby and Ziva sat down.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked Tony

"We were walking and saw you here and decided to come over." Abby said

"Oh." Tony said as he smiled at them.

"So what are you doing at the park?"

"I thought we'd walk a little bit and maybe have lunch."

"Sounds good." Replied Tony and thought about when they had their little dinner party and didn't invite him. He still hadn't found out why he wasn't invited when the rest of the team was. Because you're not worth it a voice whispered. "Ive got to go." Said Tony as he got up.

"Why don't you come with us?" Asked Abby.

"No, but Thank you for asking. Don't want to ruin your lunch date." Said Tony not looking at anyone as he walked away.

"You're not going to ruin our lunch date, Tony. We want you to come with us."

"Do you now?" He turned and glanced at the trio.

"Yes, why do you think I asked?" Replied Abby she said because she was concerned with her friend.

Tony shrugged and turned away. "Whats wrong Tony?"

"Nothing." He replied and started to walk away.

Abby grabbed his hand and spun him around.

"Why don't you want to come with us?"

"Because you don't want me with you guys. Ill just mess it up and you don't want that."

"Why don't you think that we don't want you to be a part of our group?" Asked Abby

"I don't know ask Ziva. She was the one that didn't invite me to her dinner party. She didn't want me to mess up her perfect dinner party, so she never invited me. She knew that I would probably mess it up somehow."

"You didn't invite him? I wondered why he wasn't there. That wasn't nice, Ziva. Tony is my friend and he should have been there. Not nice at all."

They were glaring at each other Tony took the opportunity to walk away from them.

"Abby, hes leaving." McGee spoke up. He liked Tony. He was always making jokes, or acting childish always wanting attention and now he could understand why he did the things he did.

"Oh, no hes not." Abby ran towards Tony. McGee ran after her.

Tony stop right now. Tony stopped midstride and turned to Abby.

"What do you want Abby?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that she never invited you."

"It's okay." He smiled

"No, its not." Abby said as she looked at Tony. She could see his mask go back up. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Asked Tony watching McGee and Abby.

"Hide behind your mask. I know that she hurt you and that's not right. Its not fair."

"Hey, who said life is fair?" Replied Tony

"Why don't we go to lunch and go without Ziva?" Replied Abby smiling.

"No, that wouldn't be fair to her. You probably came in the same car and you cant leave her here by herself. You'd never forgive yourself if something happened to her." Said Tony

"It wasn't fair what she did to you." Abby said with a tear running down her face. Tony wiped it away.

"No, its not fair, but when was fair ever applied to me? Plus you cant leave her here. What happens if someone was to cause her harm?"

"She can take care of herself." Replied Abby

"What happens if its more than one person? You cant do that to her. Don't do that to her just to get her back for me. Please don't do that."

Abby reached out and touched his cheek. "You are a good man, Tony DiNozzo."

Tony smiled. "Don't let that secret get out. I have a reputation to uphold." He turned and walked away.

"I hope that hes going to be okay."

"Oh, he will be." Replied Abby as they walked back towards Ziva who was watching.

The End


End file.
